


唱片机

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「唱片机」all彭磊文案：pwp！高虐！暴力！暗黑！严重警告⚠️⚠️这篇必须对于黑胶唱片机有了解才能看懂。知道唱片机的构造才能明白这篇到底高虐在哪里。ps：今天lofter被人举报了一下子屏了我三篇！现在超级不爽！人说让我再写个更h更暴力的、正合我意！对不起了彭磊、我不爽就只能虐你了！！





	唱片机

start.

唱针固定在唱臂的末端  
唱针在前后左右运动时  
线圈在两个磁铁之间转动 产生电流  
这个电流会驱动扩音器和喇叭  
发出优美的声音

一个男人将唱针轻轻放下、随着唱盘上黑胶唱片的转动、一首歌缓缓响起。

爱是毒液 爱是空白  
爱是分裂 爱没有色彩  
It's love  
It's love  
Love love love love  
……

地板上穿着牛仔裤和印着一只类似于唐老鸭T恤的男孩。  
头发柔顺的沾着地面、手被绳子绑在背后。  
男孩侧躺着、目光没有焦距、空洞的就像刚被榨干的骷髅。

男人嘴角撇了上去、犹如恐怖片里的裂口女张开嘴之前的样子。

“你最爱的黑胶唱片、你的歌、写得可真好啊”

男人抓起男孩的T恤、手指印刚好掐在鸭子的脖子上。男孩被迫离开了冰冷的地面、眼神依旧空洞。

“我为你特意准备了这样好东西呢”

男人的目光聚焦在书柜上、这台年代感的唱片机。  
唱盘上放着一张黑胶唱片、歌声深沉而激荡、唱臂像是被动过、后面链接着什么、唱针的尖刃格外明亮、就像是刽子手刚磨好的刀一样。

男人扯下男孩的腰带、那是条旧的发白的牛仔裤、褪去的颜色衬着男孩纤细的腿。

男人拿起滑动着黑胶的唱臂。  
……  
It's love  
It's love  
Love love love love  
声音嘎然而止。

你的黑胶是你喉咙的声音、那你的肠壁会是什么声音呢？  
男人环住男孩的腰肢、肠壁的入口一张一驰、唱针转动的尖端有了新的工作、男人伸了进去。  
男孩干瘪的眼眶瞬间睁大！瞳孔里映着地狱的景象！  
鲜红的血滴下来、顺着男孩白皙的大腿。  
唱针似乎很喜欢这个柔软的新“唱片”。  
针尖旋转着每一寸肠壁、想将声音输出到喇叭的欲望令电流比平时更湍急了些！  
男孩全身痉挛！震颤得视野都模糊！地狱都颠倒！

唱针被男人推送到了更深处。  
滴答滴答、地上晕红了一个圈、映不出男人的脸。  
男人亲吻了男孩脊椎的末骨、男孩在晕厥与感知之间。  
男人猛得抽出唱臂、唱针不舍的勾着内壁、画出一道更鲜红的条纹。  
男孩再无意识、彻底晕厥。

男人把唱臂归位、唱盘还在继续旋转、永动机一样不知停歇。  
唱针恋恋不舍的回到黑色的轨道、针尖上的血随着黑胶的凹槽漫出、中间印刷的字被染红、上面写着：

“词曲：彭磊”  
“制作：沈黎晖”

优美的旋律继续。

爱是毒液 爱是空白  
爱是分裂 爱没有色彩  
It's love  
It's love  
Love love love love  
……


End file.
